Innocent Until Proven Guilty
by B.L. Dragon Master
Summary: Harry wants to get back at Malfoy so he captures the only thing he cared for. Harry’s an Auror and is dead set on proving Blaise Zabini, Malfoy’s cousin, is a Death Eater and dangerous. What if revenge is not the answer? Summary inside! RR
1. 1 The Trial, The Threats, The Promise

**Innocent Until Proven Guilty**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters. I wish I did…

Summary: Harry wants to get back at Malfoy so he captures the only thing he cared for. Harry's an Auror and is dead set on proving Blaise Zabini, Malfoy's cousin, is a Death Eater and dangerous. What if revenge is not the answer and what if Blaise can teach him that?

_Chapter One: The Trial, The Threats, The Promise_

"Blaise Zabini! You have been charged with becoming a Death Eater and committing the murder of a Pansy Parkinson! How do you plead?" The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge called out so all could hear, his voice sounded powerful and proud to those listening.

The dark haired, red eyed girl, well woman, glared up at the aging man, "Not Guilty of course!" Even in court her voice still held that sarcasm all Slytherins seemed to be born with.

The Minister's eye twitched slightly but he kept up his cool composure. He turned to Harry Potter, the Ministry's best Auror and The-boy-who-lived, "So she has a Dark Mark upon her?"

Harry nodded; he was positive she had one, and to show it he walked over and ripped off her left sleeve of her shirt. Gasps were heard throughout the courtroom, not because she _did_ have a Dark Mark but because she _didn't._

Blaise gaped before glaring at Potter, "That was my favorite blouse! Thanks a lot there Potter!"

Before Harry could do to her want he wanted (which included some painful spells with his wand) the Minister spoke up, "I suppose all charges of being a Death Eater should be removed from her records…"

"No!" Harry knew she had one, somewhere. "Please grant me permission to search the convict!"

The Minister sighed, who could argue with him? "Fine Harry, please proceed!"

Harry roughly grabbed her by the upper arm, after binding her hands together behind her back with a simple spell, and dragged her from the room ignoring her remark of, "OW! Hey that hurts! Ow! Take a hint Potter! What are you that thick?!"

Practically throwing her in Harry pointed his wand at her. Before she could protest he muttered a spell that would show him where the Dark Mark was. Sure enough a second or two later a black light shown through the jeans she was wearing. Harry growled and walked over pulling slightly on her pants and there it was placed on her hip as if it was a tattoo or something.

Blaise smirked at him despite herself, being caught as a Death Eater surely meant a lifetime in Azkaban. "Having fun Potter?"

"Zabini I will have your sorry arse in Azkaban faster then you can say Quidditch!" He growled menacingly at her, their faces centimeters apart.

"Quidditch!" she teased smirking with a raised eyebrow, which ticked him off so much he, really did throw her in.

She glared at him from her new position on the floor. "Thanks Potter!" He however ignored her and pulled her back over to the chair in the center of the room. Once seated the chains sprang to life and wrapped themselves securely around her arms. She struggled slightly but found it to be useless and decided to just glare at everyone.

"Minister, I have been able to located the Dark Mark on the _Death Eater's_ hip!" He turned around and glared at Blaise who had been mimicking him. When she noticed him glaring she simply smirked.

"Is this true Miss Zabini?" the Minister asked not even trying to hide his happiness. Blaise just sat there, smirk still in place. "Answer me!" he growled. She still didn't move at all. "ANSWER ME, GOD DAMNIT!" he yelled frustrated and royally pissed off. Still she didn't move.

"Um sir…" a wizard beside the Minister whispered, "She has the right to remain silent…"

"Well how do you plead now!" he snarled.

Smirking Blaise decided to answer, "Well I say that I was forced to get the Mark and I've been under the Imperious since!"

"Objection!" Harry yelled, "She's obviously enjoying this! I think she's trying to trick us!"

The Minister nodded thoughtfully then grinned, "Alright! Blaise Zabini I sentence you to a lifetime in Azkaban for becoming a Death Eater, the murder of Pansy Parkinson and other suspicious murders! Take her away Mr. Potter!"

"With pleasure!" Harry huffed pulling Blaise towards the door in the corner.

"Guess you got what you wanted Potter!"

"No if I got what I wanted, Voldemort would be dead and all your kind would receive the Dementor's Kiss!"

"You're preaching to the wrong Quire there Potter tell someone who cares!"

After entering the next room he slammed her up against the wall ignoring her whimper of pain he started in on her. "You know what Zabini? Your filth! Your kind enjoys pain and misery well if you like it so much I hope you enjoy it where you're going because that's all there is!"

She raised her eyes, those eerily red eyes, fire burned in them and you could tell she was angry, _No wonder her name's Blaise…_ "Potter, I hate you! You think you are so right in everything! Well you're not, you're wrong! You call me evil, spiteful, cold-hearted. Take a look in the mirror sometime Potter! I don't understand why you hate the Dark Lord so much… you have so much in common. You are just like him!"

Rage boiled within him and Harry couldn't control his actions as he backhanded the girl in front of him. "I am nothing like him!" That's how he left her, sprawled on the ground with a bruise on her cheek.

As he got to the door he heard her whisper, "I will be back Potter, I promise you that." He walked out closing the door, leaving her to the Dementor's and her new life.

_End Of Chapter_

Ok how do you like it? So far I think it's turning out roughly how I want it. See any mistakes please inform me. Anyways if you can't tell it's going to be a Blaise/Harry romance fanfiction here. I usually see Blaise as a boy but this works for me. So far Harry hates Blaise for reasons that will be revealed later but soon he'll fall for the girl.

_Harry: No I won't!_

Yeah you will! I run the show here! Duh! So what I say goes!

_Harry: Evil little-_

What Harry?

_Harry: Nothing!_

_Blaise: What! I'm in Jail! I'm innocent though!_

I know but some people can be so rude!

_Blaise: Totally… I mean look at Potter!_

_Harry: Hey!_

Thanks guys! Anyways I will update later on what couples I'm going to have, okay? Also I am putting a picture of what I think Blaise looks like as a girl on my website once I fix it up a bit! SLYTHERINS RULE!!!

Cheers,

Dragons Master AKA Brittni


	2. I Always Keep a Promise!

**Innocent Until Proven Guilty**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters. I wish I did…

Summary: Harry wants to get back at Malfoy so he captures the only thing he cared for. Harry's an Auror and is dead set on proving Blaise Zabini, Malfoy's cousin, is a Death Eater and dangerous. What if revenge is not the answer and what if Blaise can teach him that?

_Chapter Two: "I Always Keep a Promise!"_

Harry sat behind his desk in his new Auror office. It had been exactly 1 year, 4 days, and 20 minutes since he had last seen Blaise and her piercing red eyes. He sighed and looked at the walls that were plastered with 'Wanted' signs of witches and wizards, mostly suspected Death Eaters.

Harry seriously wished that he could forget about Blaise. However his guilt filled dreams wouldn't let him. He always saw her getting tortured for something she hadn't done, like she was… innocent?

He vigorously shook his head and reminded himself of what she was, _A murderous Death Eater…_

Harry picked up his graduation picture off his desk. It was a picture (moving of course) of himself, Ron, and Hermione. He felt tears well up in his eyes as his bright green orbs fell on Hermione's happy face. He could never see her again, thanks to Malfoy!

The door to his office opened and Harry caught the eye of his redhead, freckle faced friend. Best friend to be exact. All sadness was wiped away as he thought about what he did have and how his life was going.

Ron grinned, "Harry you work to much! Almost like Hermione!" His face fell at this and he mumbled a 'sorry'.

Harry cleared his throat and tried to brighten the atmosphere while changing the subject, "Hey Ron want to go get something to eat?"

Ron grinned, "Only if you pay!"

"Why you make just as much as me!" Harry laughed, Ron was his Auror partner now, took him longer to finish his training so he missed the whole Blaise thing. "How about this we eat at my place huh?"

"Fair enough!" Laughing they exited the office room.

It took Harry and Ron exactly 10 minutes to get to Harry's apartment. After all they had to leave the Ministry, then find somewhere to Apparate away from where muggles wouldn't notice. Harry pulled out the keys to his apartment, being an Auror made you very cautious so he made sure no one could apparate and/or floo into his house.

He put the silver key into the lock and with a satisfying click he flung the door open. They both entered to find the apartment dark and quiet, kind of eerily so.

Harry flipped the switch but the lights didn't come on. "What?" he asked to no one in particular as he tried the switch again.

"Maybe a foose is blown…" Ron suggested watching him.

"Fuse Ron." Something from Harry's bedroom caught his eye, a flickering, like candles. "What?" he whispered as Ron headed towards the kitchen in the opposite direction.

Stepping quietly around the corner and peeked into his room. Candles flickered eerily across the walls. However the room was empty. Harry scratched his head confused; he knew he hadn't lit any candles that morning so where did they come from?

Suddenly Harry became quite acquainted with the wall as something, or preferably someone shoved him against his bedroom wall.

"Hello Harry…" whispered a musical, very female voice in his ear, one that he recognized oh so well. Who wouldn't if you heard it in your dreams each night? "How have you been?" Harry gasped as a wand was painfully jabbed into his neck. Slowly moving his hand to grasp his wand he realized the one getting shoved into his neck _was_ his.

Harry quickly turned around only to be shoved against the wall again, this time facing her. He was rewarded with quite a sight. He expected her to look like Sirius had when he escaped. However she was looking quite healthy as if she hadn't been in Azkaban at all. In fact she wasn't even wearing the same clothes, no she was wearing a black skirt with a slight slit on the left side, a white blouse with a black tie, she looked like she was headed to a meeting.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed, "How did you escape?"

She laughed amusedly, "I didn't escape, I was released!" she smirked at his shocked face, "Harry, I always keep a promise!"

"What happened to Potter?" He growled.

She smiled, a genuine smile, which shocked him more, "Harry, Harry, Harry! We are friends are we not? Well I would call us friends, after all you did me an immense favor in sending me to that Hell hole!"

"Glad to be of service." _Not!_

Harry tried to move away but she just pinned him up against the wall harder, "Come on Harry, stay and chat some! After all it's been about a year, 4 days, 33 minutes and 27 seconds since I last saw you. Am I right?"

Harry glanced at the clock on the opposite wall and she was right. "By your shocked face I take it I'm right? Learned that trick in Azkaban. After all we're not allowed such luxuries as watches!" she had continued.

Harry quickly glanced behind her and noticed Ron quietly stalking into the room wand in hand. He had to distract her. "Who would let a _murderous Death Eater_ such as yourself out of Azkaban?" Ron was getting closer and he had her attention… only a matter of moments…

"That's for me to know and you to find out!" she smirked. That smirk however changed to shock and surprise when Ron pulled her away wand shoved into her back. Rolling her eyes she placed her hands in the air dropping Harry's wand, which he quickly picked up.

"Going to kill me Harry?" She asked sweetly, Harry's wand pointed at her chest.

"No," He said through gritted teeth, "We're going to the Minister to sort all this out!"

She sighed as if it was a big waste of time, which it was to her, "If you say so almighty Potter!"

Growling Harry dragged her out of his house with Ron following as they headed off to the Ministry. Harry kept mumbling to himself, "Bloody Blaise!" She would pay. She would pay dearly! No matter what happened he would make her pay... How wrong he was...

_End Of Chapter_

Well that's chapter two, hope you like! Well it's coming along slowly. Any ideas or such please contact me. RR Please!

_Harry: What!? She's BACK!!!_

_Blaise: Yep! Miss me Potter?_

_Harry: Hell no!_

Sorry for the language!

_Blaise: Harry just likes me!_

_Harry: Do NOT!_

_Blaise: Denial is not just a river in Egypt!_

_Harry: (**growls)**_

Aw you're so cute!

Anyways thanks again People!


	3. No Way!

Innocent Until Proven Guilty 

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters. I wish I did…

Summary: Harry wants to get back at Malfoy so he captures the only thing he cared for. Harry's an Auror and is dead set on proving Blaise Zabini, Malfoy's cousin, is a Death Eater and dangerous. What if revenge is not the answer and what if Blaise can teach him that?

_Chapter Three: No Way!_

The loud door to the Minister's office opened with a loud bang as it made contact with the wall. Looking up from an important letter the Minister, Cornelius Fudge, sighed. Ever since Harry's fifth year Fudge didn't quite like, nor get along with the boy and vice versa. Who could blame either of them?

After all Fudge had been a regular arse when he tried to help Harry then turned around and called him insane. That was mostly the reason why Harry hated the Minister.

Harry in fifth year had proved Fudge, the Minister of Magic, wrong, with the whole interview and the _Quibbler_ thing. Fudge didn't like him. As you can see there was a tension between them as Harry, Ron, and Blaise entered the office.

Shoving Blaise into the chair in front of the desk his attention focused on the man sitting behind it. "Minister," his voice in monotone but you could tell it was forced, "This _woman_," he stressed the word, "has escaped from Azkaban _and_ attacked _me!_"

"I object!" Blaise said standing up, "I object most strongly!"

"About what!?" Ron growled.

"I did not escape! I already said I was released!"

"So you admit you attacked me!?"

"Well I can't say certain, um, _naughty_ thoughts were on my mine…"she grinned, quite evilly Harry thought.

"Please be quiet _Harry_ so I can explain!" The minister interrupted their quarrel.

Harry opened his mouth to protest and complain but thought better and said instead, "_Fine_!" before going silent.

Sighing once more in clear agitation the Minister continued, "Harry, Miss Zabini _was_ released!"

"WHAT!?!? No way!" Harry and Ron exclaimed, yelling at the poor aging man in front of them.

Fudge raised a hand trying to silence them but to no avail after all he's not Dumbledore. Fortunately he was able to calm them a bit. Harry managed to lower his voice before asking, "Why did you release her?"

"Wasn't me who did it. Well it was since I'm the only one who can but I got a letter that convinced me to do so."

"What did they threaten you? If they did I'll bring them in and throw them in Azkanban with her!"

"No I wasn't threatened…"

"What!? Then why did you let out _a crazed, psychotic, murderous, Death Eater Bitch out?" _Harry cried.

"Oh how _original_!" Sarcasm almost visibly dripping from every word Blaise spoke.

"Why thank you!" They both glared at each other even after the Minister started talking once more.

"The letter was very convincing though…" He was interrupted once more.

"How was it convincing?!" Then it seemed to click in Harry's head. The whole 'I'm in such a good mood. Lets be friends Harry so I can blow you up!' and the business suit outfit, "She has a spy working for her or something!" He pointed an accusing finger at her. "How else would she know where I lived?" It wasn't fair how she knew Harry would bring her to the Minister before Harry even did. It made her seem dominant like she was running the show. Let me tell you, Harry's always the one in charge and he is the director of this little number.

"Spy?" She scoffed, "Get real! Who would help me? Hmm? As if!"

"Why I ought to…"

"Harry!" Ron spoke up sounding clearly annoyed. Harry looked over at his best friend and partner's face, clearly showing agitation. "Minister, may we read the letter?" Harry couldn't believe his ears, when had he, the boy wonder, become the irrational one.

Fudge looked for a moment like he was thanking Merlin before handing the redhead the letter. After a moment the, now gaping, red head handed the letter to Harry.

Unfolding it he read:

_Dear Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic,_

_I have sat and dwelled upon how my course of action would be concerning the convicted Blaise Zabini. It has been a long meeting with some fellow friends of mine, whom will remain nameless in case this letter falls into the wrong hands. Apparently you have placed a former student of mine in that horrid Wizarding prison, Azkaban. I must strongly encourage that you release Miss Zabini from there as soon as possible. Need I remind you of the last time I warned you?_

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts_

Harry was speechless. Dumbledore? _Dumbledore! He_ had been the one to convince Fudge! What about the last time he warned him? What was going on here?! Was everyone going insane? Harry looked down at Blaise and she seemed to be enjoying this so much.

"Harry…" The minister started calmly, "I know you don't approve of this so I have discussed this with the Headmaster and we've come to an agreement. Since she _is_ in fact a Death Eater we have decided that she will be placed under house arrest for now. _But_…" Uh oh there was a 'but', a stressed one! "All of her possessions and her manor are now in legal possession of her older brother Troy, the heir to the Zabini fortune."

"And this concerns me how?" Harry asked slowly, afraid of the answer.

"Troy Adonis Zabini has cut off all ties with his sister and refuses to house her. So in order to place her under house arrest she needs a house to start with. So she's going to be under the wing of an Auror…"

"That would be me…" Harry said in a mix of horror and delight. Horror to actually be near her and delight for the same reason (He could hopefully catch her doing something illegal).

"Yes! All possessions we were able to get will be placed in your apartment for the time being." The Minister grinned at this point, "She must also rely on you and your riches having none of her own." Ron and Harry exchanged a smirk while Blaise groaned loudly. The Minister nodded silently telling them that this meeting was over.

As they reached the door the Minister called out to them, "Oh and Harry, Dumbledore also mentioned you could contact him. He expects many questions and he's the one for the answers." Harry nodded curtly before turning and ushering the others out.

_End Of Chapter_

A/N: Personal thanks to- Skuld's Sentaro2, Will There Ever Be A Rainbow, zero-skillz, and Monica7725.

I really loved all the reviews from you guys and sorry for the wait, mid-terms, enough said! Anyways hope you all like it.

_Coming up Next: Blaise moves in with Harry. Ron doesn't think it's safe, Harry thinks he can handle it, and Blaise has her own thoughts…Next chapter we'll have surprise visits and some quarreling. I might be nice and tell you what happened to Hermione. FYI she's NOT dead! What has Draco done to tick off Harry? All in chapter three._

So everyone knows… I **_KNOW_** Blaise is a **_BOY!_**

Love, Chocolate, and Kisses!

Brittni


End file.
